


My dream of the jellyfish people.

by FailCat



Category: Not a fandom.
Genre: Jellyfish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dream I had Saturday june 21, 2014. I wanted to share it just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dream of the jellyfish people.

Someone in the family had died, a very rich some one at that. That someone had had four children. Now all four kids, all grown up, and their families made their way to this huge spread of land. It was a huge ranch with horses and acres and acres of land. Gazebos and a lake it was magnificent. Me and the other children never knew this mysterious now dead person. All our parents were on a rant to be the heir. We then went to the playground because there just so happened to be a playground and an abandoned school here for some odd reason. We all were just enjoying the sun and the beautiful scenery. One the other side of the part of a fence of the playground was a hill mound it was covering in lushes green grass and the most beautiful flowers the seemed to glow in the sunlight we were playing lava and trying not to touch the ground by jumping on old reddish maroon discarded sofas. I then decided to take a picture of the flowers because they were so mesmerizing. I pulled out my phone and then got knocked to the ground and fell into an ugly patch of thorny weeds. At first I thought I was fine but then the pain was horrible!!! It was like the thorns were hungry for my flesh and I had hundreds of thorny needles sticking in me As if they were biting and cursing me with their souls. The adults saw this and one of my, I’m guessing an uncle, came over and told me to stop being such a wuss. I told him I was in pain but he could not see the needles yet the other children could. He started to touch the places I said he and he was ruff as if he was trying to push the needles in more and I began to scream because the pain was excruciating! A maid came over to help me and scolded the uncle and began to help me take out the soul sucking death spikes. After they were all out the play ground and the small hill and sofas were inside an old mansion parlor. I then tried to get another picture of the flowers but it was so dark inside I opened the windows and shifted the rays of sunlight to the flowers. I then saw the flowers have all been ruined but not sure by what. So I began to sing a haunting melody for such a loss of splendor. The scenery then changes to night and back outside the other kids and I were in shock. There was like an old old carnival type tent just sitting out. Charms and other magical looking items adorned the tent. Blue flowers lit up the night with an iridescent glow. An old and chubby witch with one glass eye beckons us in. It turns into a dungeon / mental ward looking place but it feels like home. We decide to spend the night here. At midnight I saw movement and get up I see the youngest girl and she looks different more eleven and super fast she can’t hold still the oldest boy is still sound asleep. I step out and quietly follow her. She is with the old woman. The she no longer looks haggard but she still has the smoky glass eye. I see the youngest start to shed her skin. I jumped out screaming stay back!! What have you done!! I hold her close but she is squirming the old lady tells me to look closer and really look. I see a shining light coming from where her skin is falling off. Out come a glowing blue humanoid creature about the size of little boy who was with us. I then see him laugh and I know it is him he runs up to me and gives me an adorable hug and I know this is who he is who we are the oldest boy comes out and he too is shedding his skin its falling off of all of us like dust in the wind, almost as if it was burning of with not a flame. We then stand in our new bodies and we are happy because we know who we are. We are of the fae. We are the jellyfish people.


End file.
